So Cold
by ShinigamiDeathscytheSan
Summary: There's a new ghost in town, and she wants Danny dead for locking away her father, King Paraiah. Is Danny strong enough to defeat her? DxS, OC, rated for violence.


**i love how this fic came out. it goes to one of my drawings on DA... but i kinda have to redo the drawing so it fits. anyways, APPS ch 10 will be up momentarilly! :D so yeah.... enjoy the fic!**

**disclaimer: dont own DP... dont own the song, Breaking Benjamin does**

* * *

So Cold

"DANNY!"

The girl's blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the empty streets.

A thick blanket of gray cloud covered the sky overhead, threatening to burst at any second. The wind blasted past the buildings, skyscrapers swaying dangerously.

But from the tallest building, fell the ghost-boy, gravity bringing him down headfirst. Crimson and emerald blood flowed from his forehead, a large gash cut into his temple.

Sam stared up in horror as Danny fell back to earth. Her whole body trembled from the cold, but she took no notice. All that mattered to her was Danny, and willing him to stay alive.

**Crowded streets are cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run**

-

A new, and _powerful_, ghost had arrived in Amity Park late that afternoon. Her name was Saiyasha, Daughter of King Paraiah. Unlike the other ghosts that came to Amity just to make Danny miserable, Saiyasha had come for revenge.

"You're the puny half-ghost, Danny Phantom, right?" she had said, twirling her glowing red staff dangerously.

An ecto-blast charged up in Danny's fist, "Yeah, I am," he said, ignoring her insult, "What do you want with me, Saiyasha?"

Saiyasha cackled evilly, showing pointed teeth that did not belong on her young form. "I am here to get revenge on you, puny half-ghost, for locking away my father!" Her tone darkened, "You will pay for what you have done." Saiyasha shot forward, her red staff morphing into a glowing scythe.

Danny flew forward as well, ready to fire his ecto-blast. When he was just out of the range of her scythe, he released the ecto-blast, hoping to temporarily blind the ghost as well as injure her.

But Saiyasha was too quick, she dodged the blast and slashed down with her scythe, catching Danny in the shoulder. Unable to brace himself, he cried out in pain as blood and ectoplasm rushed from from the wound.

**You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die**

Saiyasha spun around and delivered a powerful kick to Danny's stomach, knocking the air from his lungs. Eyes wide, he doubled over in pain. He gasped for breath, green and red blood dripping from his mouth.

Danny raised his head slowly, ghostly green eyes glowing with rage, "I won't go down _that_ easily," he growled, but pain was evident in his voice. He straightened up into a fighting stance, fists glowing brightly with ecto-energy.

Without warning, Danny shot forward and attacked Saiyasha. Unprepared, the ghost had to take the full force of his blows. Ectoplasm dripped from her mouth as she skidded back, her heavy boots making traction on the air.

"YOU LITTLE WRETCH!!!" she screamed, red eyes blazing with fury.

Saiyasha threw her scythe into the air, and as it spun, it morphed back into a staff.

**Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
Well, that's alright, let's give this another try**

-

Sam watched from below as Danny and Saiyasha battled. She could barely hold back her tears as she heard her friend cry out in pain. The ghost was too strong for him, Danny would never win.

The two ghosts were fighting very high up, near the top of the tallest buildings. Even though Sam was so far below, she could clearly hear everything said between the two, thanks to the Fenton-Phones.

Sam shielded her eyes with her hand as a bright flash of light came from the battle. When the green glow subsided, the evil ghost screamed at Danny, and then shot forward, ready to attack.

**If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry**

-

Saiyasha sped towards Danny, staff raised like a baseball bat. Danny, bent over clutching his torso, didn't see her coming until it was far too late.

Tiredly, he looked up; blood loss was taking a major toll on his strength. Danny's eyes widened as he saw her swing the staff, but his body refused to move.

_**WHAM!**_

Instantly unconscious, Danny's body flew to the side. As gravity took over, he began to fall, headfirst back to earth. Blood and ectoplasm now flowed from his head, as well as all of his other wounds.

Saiyasha began to laugh, celebrating her morbid triumph. "Too easy!" she lifted her staff over her head, "I will never know how that weak little brat managed to lock away father!"

_"DANNY!!!"_ Sam's cry echoed through the desolate town.

As her despondent voice reached Danny's ears, his consciousness came back in a rush. His dull eyes shot open, and his aura glowed with new strength. He stopped his fall and blasted back up towards his adversary. Blood still gushed from his wounds, but he could no longer feel the pain.

Saiyasha stopped her celebration abruptly as the half-ghost's hand wrapped tightly around her neck. "H-how are... you still alive... ghost-brat...?!" she choked out.

Danny said nothing, his face showing absolutely no emotion. His grip tightened around her throat.

-

Sam was amazed that Danny had woken in time to stop his fall, or even woken at all for that matter. But something was wrong, he never would've had so much strength left after battling for so long. He was fighting differently too, Danny would never strangle a ghost, even though it couldn't die.

Sam watched in pure terror as her friend threatened to snap the ghost's neck. Why was he acting so strangely? How did he have so much strength? Why?

**You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hand on me one last time**

-

Saiyasha struggled in vain in Danny's tight grasp, but he would not let go.

His grip tightened even more.

The ghost clutched her staff tightly, and in a flash of red sparks, it morphed into a double-sided spear.

Danny took no notice as his foe prepared to attack. In fact, his mind was completely blank, as if he was still unconscious. To him, everything seemed dream-like, his sight was blurred and dizzying. He could faintly sense the insane power coursing through his body, but it was nothing more than a slight tingle.

Little did Danny know, but when Sam called his name, he had tapped into his inner power; the strength of his human half. If he used too much of this raw energy, his human half would be gravely weakened, and most likely die.

But none of this knowledge would do Danny any good as Saiyasha plunged her spear into his chest. Senses finally returning, he released the ghost, wrapping his hands around the spear in shock. Danny moaned, a wave of intense fatigue washing over him. Pain was the last to come back to him, and he cried out, agony searing through his entire being.

Breathing heavilly, Danny glared up at the ghost.

**Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
Well, that's alright, let's give this another try**

"You really are powerless, boy! You didn't stand a chance from the start! I don't know how you suddenly got that rush of power, but it doesn't matter, you _will_ die by my hand." she cackled. With a malicious grin, she twisted the spear, causing Danny to gasp in pain.

Slowly, he raised his hand up to his face and closed his eyes in concentration. Saiyasha stared in wonder as white-hot sparks gathered on his fingertips. Danny continued to gather his last shreds of energy, hoping he had enough for an attack.

Finally, he had a good sized blast of crackling power in his hand. The glowing ball contained all of Danny's remaining strength, human and ghost. Shakily, he turned his hand towards Saiyasha, and released the blast.

She screamed in agony as the energy seared through her, burning her to the core. When it finally subsided, Saiyasha was left with a gaping hole in her middle. Ectoplasm seeped through her fingers as she put her hand over the wound. She stared at Danny in shock, amazed that he had such power. Saiyasha's spear began to glow red, and then in a flash of crimson light, she disappeared.

Without anything left to hold him up, Danny fell once more. The buildings blew past him, but his half open, green-grey eyes did not see them.

Danny's body collided with the earth.

**Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
Well, that's alright, let's give this another try**

-

Sam rushed to where Danny had fallen. As the dust cleared, she saw him, lying flat on his back at the center of a small crater cracked into the cement. She ran to him and kneeled by his side. Gently, Sam lifted Danny's comatose body into her lap.

"Danny, please wake up," she whispered, holding his cold hand in hers. "Please..."

Danny's hand lightly squeezed hers, and he let out a pained moan.

"Danny, can you hear me?" Sam asked quietly.

His dull eyes opened halfway, the life in them rapidly fading. Sam knew he wouldn't last much longer. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, leaving trails of dark makeup in their wake.

"S-sam..." Danny lifted his shaking hand up to her face, smiling gently, "don't cry... its a-alright..."

Sam put her hand over his, "I know... just please, don't leave me. I love you Danny, I always did."

The life in his eyes had nearly disappeared, "Sam... I...I..." and then he was gone. His body went completely limp in Sam's arms.

She hugged Danny's cold body close, as she bagan to shake with sobs. "DANNY!!!" she cried, but there was no one to hear her sadness.

The familiar white rings formed around Danny's lifeless body, and returned him to his Human half for the last time. Two empty blue eyes stared up at nothing.

**It's alright, It's alright**

**It's alright, It's alright**

**It's alright, It's alright**

**It's alright, It's alright**

**It's alright**

The rain began to fall, and the smell of wet cement mingled with those of death and human blood.

The End...

* * *

**i have a drawing of Saiyasha, by the way, but i probably wont upload it anytime soon.... XD**

**please review!!!**


End file.
